caniumfandomcom-20200215-history
Anagrammed messages
The Canium messages are various anagrams. This is usually a sign that you've not yet solved the next clue (as opposed to a Valid Response which gives a standard string. Canium anagrams are also slight hints (instead of Clues) to their personality , information from their dimension or time. We will try to add their messages in original form and solved one (using a basic anagram solver). Direct Answers & Responses that are not anagrams: Please note that quotations are not needed when entering an input for Canium. When asked "What is the meaning of life?"; "What is life?" * In future life will be defined in a page of tab. We will give a hint; Ups and downs all equal, everything relies on three When asked, "What is death?" * Transaction from one parallel earth to another When asked "Are aliens real?" * Yes, But not like us..... Like animals Response made to "Merry Christmas"; "Christmas"; "Xmas" * MERRY XMAS, We don't celebrate christmas there, because we don't have birthdays. Please refer to the Merry Christmas page for speculation. When asked "What time is it?"; "What is time?" * Time is only an identifier for parallel space When asked "What is future"; "what is the future"; "what is future?"; "what is the future?" * In future we don't fight with robots or bots, We fight with us...Humans.... From parallel earth When asked "are ghosts real"; "are ghost real"; "are ghosts real?"; "are ghost real?" * Yeah.... Glitches from travelling When asked "Phase2?" * Phase 2 starts from the last clue : canium.org/484951535556575859606162/ When asked "484951535556575859606162" * t-a-19-/ Please refer to T-a-19 for further speculation. When asked "t-a-19-/" * @Fourteen, solve this Direct Answers & Responses were originally anagrams: When asked "Who are you?"; "What are you?" * #IA9MNIBIN1OY This response is an anagram and, in another words, users may get the series of letters & numbers in a different order. The response can be rearranged to spell out "INSOMNIA" albeit with some extra letters and numbers as a remainder. This may be the name of the person(s) or organisation running Canium? When asked with blanks, spaces, or similarly ambiguous message like a "?" or "!" * #If-you-type-nothing,-we-can't-talk-you-back When prompted with a "Hello" but not "Hi" * #Hello-how-are-you-doing? When prompted with "GNAC" but not any other order of those four letters: * #CIVMFEB The proper order of "CIVMFEB" is unknown, at this time, but it is speculated that they are, at least partially, roman numeral numbers. (Although wikipedia does list them all). Indirect Answers & Responses that were originally anagrams: (listed alphabetically - to be more useful) #7%1 (either 71% or 17%) #? Removals, ? Additions #AI-will-save-us (As in Artificial Intelligence (Ascii code for second letter is 76), so no, not an Al Bielek reference.) #All-will-not-get-a-chance #Battlefield #Because-they-don't-know #Be-Different #Bots-are-ally #Dont-track-us-or-we-track-you #Door-to-different-dimension-is-speed #Future-is-nothing-but-present-+-past #GNCA-is-behind-you #He-is-coming #Hello-how-are-you-doing #Humans-fight-with-humans-with-bot #Like-flare (or feral) #NASA-is-lying #Nature-is-the-enemy #Phase-two #Setting-up-something #So-much-loving-people #Something-is-coming #Soon-be-end #Soon-games-become-life #The-end-is-near #This-is-a-big-game #There-is-no-pease (or #Three...) #To-access-future-gain-speed (Time travel from Montauk Project ?) #To-access-past-gain-slow #We-are-not-feeling-well #We-are-under-attack #We-have-proof #You-can-make-stories Possible Conclusions All messages that were originally anagrams start with '#' and use hyphens for a space. Canium's response to '484951535556575859606162' is very confusing as "t-a-19-/" features hyphens like a typical anagram response but does not feature a '#' at the start making it very ambiguous as to whether that response is an anagram or not. Canium's use of punctuation is inconsistent: * Canium knows '?' based on its response from "Hello-how-are-you-doing?" but does not end every question with a question mark. * Canium knows how to use an apostrophe based on its responses "MERRY XMAS, We don't celebrate christmas there, because we don't have birthdays." ''and "#If-you-type-nothing,-we-can't-talk-you-back" but does not use an apostrophe when saying "''Dont-track-us-or-we-track-you"'' * Canium makes the occasional spelling mistake: it misspells "peace" in "there-is-no-pease" and "glitches" and "traveling" in "Yeah.... Gltichs from travelling". Category:Canium When asked "Who are you ? " Canium says: #ANMI9BYIINO1 , which is an anagram. PM VueDoo: i think that spells I AM NOBODY PM VueDoo: rearranging the letters gives I A M N O B Y with a remaining N 9 II 1 PM VueDoo: !say who are you ?